


Dirt on the Killer Rabbit

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Series: Dirt Under the Killer Rabbit [4]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: Tabane Shinonono has some conversations with her few visitors as she awaits execution.
Series: Dirt Under the Killer Rabbit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757170





	Dirt on the Killer Rabbit

Would I have been the perfect human if I didn't possess this care for family and friends, twisted this care may be? When I look at all those hypocritical pieces of trash I have to swim through on a daily basis, I find that they likely don't really get what they're thinking. As for myself, I'm better than all of them simply because I know how twisted I can be and because I don't pretend that I don't know. I'll never be as perfect as humanity wants me, but I don't need their opinion. I make my own self, after all, just like how you all make yours, whether actively or passively.

Don't you agree, Houki?

"Are you done already?"

Ah, you'd make a great manzai duo with me! Now I'm feeling bad about having gone down this path of terroristically mad science!

"Like you wouldn't be as bored and terroristic. And besides, aren't art and science supposed to work together?"

Oh my, my dear Houki's becoming more cultured! Though not cultured enough, considering your limited taste for the erotic. By the way, you ever considered having an orgy with Ichika and your fellow haremettes?

"Are you not in the mood to talk with me right now?"

Well, of course I'm in the mood! This is just the way I am, Houki. I'm sorry if my tastes are too far from yours, though.

But how about you? Are you in the mood to talk with me right now? You look like you've been wanting to go home ever since you entered here!

"Maybe. No...definitely. I'm here...for myself. Not for you."

It's the usual tsundere Houki again~

"Shut up."

You know I love you! Well, sort of? I may be a proud sociopath, but at least I have some empathy, right?

"I guess."

No, seriously, you know I cry over you a lot!

"I know."

So why are you still here for me, then?

"I...I don't know."

Don't lie, Houki. Please.

"...I'm sorry."

And there she goes again. Well, can't be helped, I guess. This is becoming all too easy now, too.

* * *

So, how are your ladies, Ikkun? Making legends with them?

"I don't think I'm ready for a romance right now, if ever, Tabane-san."

Not even with Houki?

"Especially not with Houki."

She needs a lot of moral support right now, you know? And she's quite into you.

"You're just making me want to avoid her even more, Tabane-san."

Okay, so what do you want now, Ikkun? You're not here to argue with me about that stuff, right? And don't look so surprised. I may be twisted, but I do have some empathy.

"I...just wanted to say goodbye."

And "Good riddance?"

"Of course not! Or, well...maybe a bit."

Strange, you care for someone like me, but perhaps that's just your flawed brain wiring talking...Brother.

"..."

Oopsie, maybe I went a little too far there. You can send in Chi-chan now, then~

* * *

Have I ever told you about how you're practically my sister, Chi-chan?

"Millions of times already, Tabane. I'm surprised that you've never bombarded Ichika with that stupid question yet, though."

Oh, Chi-chan, he'd break too easily that way! That's why I told him the truth as one little surprise.

"Happy now?"

Well, you know how happy I can make myself even when you all aren't!

"You don't have an ego?"

Of course I do! I'm just so good at rolling with the punches that I tend to forget that I have one~

"Or maybe it's just so swollen that you can't see anymore. And it's my fault, too."

And that's part of why you're my best friend and daughter and sister, Chi-chan! You're all tough and no-nonsense, but you can admit that you can be wrong AND still keep on improving yourself! If only the world were more like you...

"Wouldn't that be more boring for you, though? I mean, I wouldn't be special to you anymore there."

Thank you for the attempt at caring for me, but my existence always seeks to violate this imperfect world into perfection, Chi-chan. Now, will you truly be happier when I'm gone?

"..."

Damn it, Chi-chan, don't cry. You're tougher than that! This rabbit-eared devil doesn't deserve any of your precious tears! That idiocy should be Ikkun's job, too!

"I don't know if you're serious or not with those tears of yours anymore, Tabane."

So?

"And I don't think I want to know."

Fair enough, then...Fair enough...

"Goodbye."

Goodbye.

* * *

And what sort of visitor might you be?

"Genta Shimagawa, Glorified Dust Speck. I'm deep in your eyes now, Tabane Shinonono."

Is that supposed to be sexual? Well, whatever it is, it's still not very Super Sentai. Do you watch Super Sentai?

"Hahaha! Well, who doesn't?"

Scum?

"So you don't watch Super Sentai?"

...Well played. Still, do you watch Super Sentai?

"Sometimes. When I do, it's usually with my kids."

What about wifey?

"You sent her to the skies and turned her into the family's spirit guardian."

Really, I didn't think someone would praise me that greatly!

"Pfft..."

What's so funny?

"I'm feeling really glad that you don't remember everything about me now."

Should I remember your name or something?

"Not really. I just wanted to see you looking remotely normal, Tabane Shinonono, and I just lucked out. Can't wait to tell my kids about it now, too."

Do you want an autograph with that, then?

"No need. I'm not a fan."

Of me, or of autographs?

"Take your pick. Bye now."

Huh. What a weirdo...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I guess this is it for this series now.


End file.
